Cold,But I'm Still Here
by BloodyIris16
Summary: A songfic from Evan's Blue. It's from Sasuke's point of view from the forest of death til he comes back after leaving Konoha...I'm not sure for how many years so I just guessed rr and enjoy!


Cold,But I'm Still Here

No matter how hard I tried to push away this thoughts and feeling towards Sakura Haruno, they only come back again but stronger each time.With ever smile she has sent my way,how her hair blows in the wind like the falling cherry blossom and her eyes that sparkle with joy.

_Hello I'm your matry_

_will you be my gangster_

_can you feel my trigger hand_

_moving further down your back_

"Sasuke" I could still hear her angelic voice in my mind.The voice I once said was annoying on to cover the fact that it was a melody playing in my ears.Her voice always full with worry towards me and her companions even towards Naruto.But what I loved most was not her voice nor her eyes no but her beautiful hair.When that Sound Ninja forced her into a situation that she could not get out of she cut her own hair,the same hair that she cared for.What made me even made was her beat up state, I didn't even try to hide it.I easily broke the arms of the one who wounded her.

_When you hide_

_hide inside that body_

_but just remember when I _

_touch you the more you_

_shake the more you_

_give away_

She was so scared.I don't blame her I too would be scared of myself with those curse marks covering half my body.But when I went towards the last Sound ninja,she threw her arms around me,in an attempt to stop me,dispite her fear.Her tears made me remember and caused the curse mark to fade,for the moment.I felt so bad that it was me who caused her to cry,to fear me even.

_Cold,but I'm still here_

_Blind,cause I'm so blind_

_Say never,we're far from_

_comfortable this time_

Even after we left the Forest of Death, I continued to push her away,but like always Sakura was just...Sakura, and with that idiot of Naruto there to comfort her.Then Bush-Brows came into the picture.How I wanted to rip his head off for saving her when I could not.

_Cold,now we're so cold_

_Mine, and your not mine_

_Say never,we're far from _

_obvious this time_

Damn Bush-Brows!Can't he see that Sakura is mine alone and no one else's!Not Naruto's and most certainly not yours!Yes I admit I'm jealous of the boys that are there for her when I can't not,but...is it right?

_Wait another minute_

_here time will kill us_

_after all now can you_

_feel its second hand_

_wrapped around your neck_

I've always told her she was annoying,but that was all a lie.Those were my last words to her before I left.That and thank you before I hit her hard enough on the back of her neck,and as she fell into my arms I could not help but notice that she was light like a feather.So laying her on the bench in the park,I moved a few pink strands from her tear stained face,loving the feel of her silk treads inbetween my fingers.

_Cold,but I'm still here_

_Blind,cause I'm so blind_

_Say never,we're far from_

_comfortable this time_

I left Konoha and went to Sound with Orochimaru's men in hopes to become stronger.Stronger so that I could finally kill Itachi for what he did.

_Cold,now we're so cold_

_Mine, and your not mine_

_Say never,we're far from _

_obvious this time_

It's been three years since I've last been here,back in Konoha.Although I lost to Naruto,who by the way dragged my stubborn ass back because of a promise he made to Sakura.Sakura...how I have missed her.All this time,she has been in my mind,my dreams.I wonder how much she as changed from the last time I saw her.There had been rumors that she was now the student of Tsunade, the fifth Hokage.Wonder if those rumors were true.

_You're so endearing_

_you're so beautiful_

_well I don't look like_

_they do and I don't love_

_like they do but I don't hate_

_like they do am I ever on _

_your mind?_

I could not take it any more I had to see her.No more rumors,tales,or just plain glimpses of her now and then.She was avoiding me,and now I'm putting an end to it.I stuck into her room as quietly as I could.I was surprised to see her awake at 3:00 in the mornig,but she seemed to have beed expecting me,for she still wore her clothes from yesterday.She turned to me as I entered her room,and walking towards her bed I stepped just a few feet away.

"It's been a long time" she stated.Oh god! How I have miss that voice,those eyes that once shone with happiness and concern for others was replaced by sadness.I put that there,she gave me a small,somewhat fake smile.She was tired,emotionally and physical.

"Yes it has."I replied,my voice cold as ever and my oynx eyes cold and searching.For what I was not certain.

"Why have you been avoiding me?Usually you would be the first one to come and greet me," I asked finally.She stood from the bed and slowly walked towards me.I had to resist from looking at her pale creamy legs as they slid from the folds at the side of her mini skirt.Stopping inches away from me,enough so that our breaths mingled,she reached her hand towards my cheek and let it rest there.She was warm,and the feel of her hand there was so wonderful I wanted to feel more.Her beautiful jade eyes stared into my oynx eyes and no matter how much her nearness affected me,I did not show it.

"Because then I would have had to admit to myself,"she paused,searching for the right words,"I would had to admit to myself that I still loved you.Even after all these years."With that I pulled her to me,my lips crushed hers in a bruising kiss.I told myself then that I would never let her go again.I would be right here.

_Cold,you broke me_

_from the very first_

_night I'd love you_

_til the day that I _

_die we're far too _

_comfortable this time_

"I love you Sakura.And I'm sorry I left,but I'm back now and this time,I'm here to stay."

_Cold,I loved you_

_from the very first_

_night you broke me_

_til the day that I die_

_we're far from obvious_

_this time_


End file.
